


We'll Still Have The Summer After All

by ProperDicks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Frottage, M/M, Smut, Underage - Freeform, bc louis 19 and harry's 16, bottom!Louis, i guess, um, water balloon fight!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:38:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProperDicks/pseuds/ProperDicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His bum looked amazing, the fabric squeezing his bum cheeks, making it look absolutely delicious. He admired himself for a bit more before he heard a knock and the door opened. </p><p>"Hey Gem, I was wondering if-" the deep voice was cut short as Harry saw what was in front of him. Louis, Gemma's best friend, was in front of him, wearing nothing but red lace panties and blushing from head to toe.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://larrystylinsmutasks.tumblr.com/post/70381581652/promt-louis-is-19-and-gemmas-friend-and-one-day-in-a">based off this prompt found on larrystylinsmutasks</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Still Have The Summer After All

**Author's Note:**

> oh my goddddd I haven't written anything in forever and I just saw this prompt and I just needed to write it sooo yeah idk I wrote this with a bunch of adults around me so sorry if it sucks bc I rushed anyywayy happy new year!!!!  
> hopefully my crush will talk to me this year lol
> 
> Title's from 'Summerboy' by Lady Gaga  
> (yes im posting this in the winter idk)
> 
>  
> 
> tumblr: [properdicks](properdicks.tumblr.com)

_'Lewis get ur dumb arse over here nowwww'_

 

Louis chuckled reading the text from his best friend Gemma, getting up from the couch and walking out the door, getting into his car and driving away. Gemma and him had been friends for around a year, meeting at uni. Even though they hadn't known each other that long they became rather close quickly. Louis noticed the nice weather and sighed happily before pulling up to her house.

 

Louis walked straight in, not bothering to knock or whatever because, well. He's Louis. Not that Gemma ever minded, since he practically lived here. 

 

"Gems!" He shouted upon entering.

 

"Up here Lou Lou!" the way they would talk to each other really made them seem like a couple. Except Louis' gay of course. Louis climbed the stairs and entered Gemma's room, finding her standing over a bucket of water balloons. Her hair was tied up into a messy bun and she was wearing a tank top and some shorts. Louis pretty much saw where this was going. Her eyes gleamed with mischief, "Are ya ready Louis?" she smirked. Louis looked down to his own shorts and t-shirt. "Always," he grinned back.

 

30 minutes later they were running back into the house laughter on there lips and water on their clothes. "I can't believe you fell!" Louis choked out through his laughter. Gemma pouted and twisted around to look at her bum. "Damn shorts are ruined," she sighed. "Whatever, it was so worth it," smile making its way back onto her face. 

 

They both burst out laughing again as a young boy wandered into the kitchen. "What the hell happened to you two?" he questioned. Gemma started, "Oh! Louis this is Harry, my little brother." Harry blushed and looked down, mumbling "I'm not that little..." From what Louis saw he was pretty young, unruly curls, big green eyes, and just all soft skin, Louis wanted to lick it. Gemma snorted, startling Louis, "Hun, you're 16." Harry huffed and walked back up the stairs into what Louis would guess to be the guest room. "He's visiting me because he couldn't stand mum," Gemma said gleefully. "And you're okay with that?" If one of Louis' sisters did that to him he'd chuck them out and send them back home. "I made him promise to do housework," she said smirking. Louis chuckled, "Gemma Styles, mastermind." Gemma winked and sat down, "the one and only." 

 

Louis started to grow uncomfortable, the wet clothing sticking to him in ways he didn't take kindly to. "Ugh, Gems do you have any extra clothes? I can't stand being wet." She nodded, "sure, I can probably find something, unless you want to borrow Harry's clothes?" Louis shook his head quickly, "uh, no they'll probably be to big for me?" he said trying to sound convincing. Gemma hummed, "Okay come on up to my room I'll get you some stuff and you can change in there." They both went to her room and she had set out clothes for him already as he walked in. "Alright, just come down when you're done," she grinned and left the room. Louis raised his eyebrow curiously as he started to pick apart the clothes. T-shirt, sweats, knickers- wait, what? Louis choked. Did Gemma seriously give him a pair of knickers to wear? He thought about going and asking Harry for pants but... he always had been curious. Louis held up the pair of red, lace knickers in front of him. They were cute... Louis rolled his eyes and muttered, "Fuck it," before stripping down. The lace was soft along his thighs, and the red looked sinful against his tan skin. He pulled them up to his waist and gasped. They were one size too small, his cock head poking out at the top and his balls looking heavy in the fabric. He turned around and bit his lip. His bum looked amazing, the fabric squeezing his bum cheeks, making it look absolutely delicious. He admired himself for a bit more before he heard a knock and the door opened. 

 

"Hey Gem, I was wondering if-" the deep voice was cut short as Harry saw what was in front of him. Louis, Gemma's best friend, was in front of him, wearing nothing but red lace panties and blushing from head to toe. His caramel colored hair was styled into a soft fringe and his thin lips were parted as if he had been caught doing something scandalous. Which, well. He had been caught. "Um," Harry tried to apologize but his gaze was fixed on the bum in front of him, his cock thickening up immediately. Louis went to grab a shirt to cover himself up but Harry spoke up, surprising them both. "Wait!" Harry flushed even more and stumbled over something to say. "You,uh...you look...n-nice in those." The air was heavy, thick with something neither boys could place. 

 

Then it happened, not knowing who had initiated it, they met halfway maybe, their lips finding each other and their hands moving everywhere. Harry bit Louis' bottom lip, making them both moan as they licked into each other's mouths, Louis grinding his hips into Harry's. Harry panted into Louis' mouth, hands going around to grope his bum. Louis moaned, suddenly stopping and putting a hand to Harry's chest. "Wait wait wait...Gemma is still here." Harry groaned and fast-walked out the door, leaving Louis alone. His bottom lip started to tremble when Harry walked back in looking flustered. "Her shoes are gone I think she's left," he breathed out. Louis licked his lips and Harry walked closer, bringing his hand up to cradle Louis' face. Their faces were centimeters apart and their eyes were drinking each other in. Harry brushed his thumb along Louis' lips before diving back in, their lips moving along together in a fast pace. Harry slid his hands down Louis' thighs, lifting the small boy up and setting him down on the bed. He straddled Louis, grinding his cock down onto Louis' panty clothed one. Louis gasped and threw his head back onto the pillows. "Clothes," he choked out. "Need less clothes."

 

Harry quickly nodded in understanding and ripped off his shirt and shucked his trousers and pants down, leaving him bare. Louis saw Harry's body and moaned; his chest was pale, but so beautiful Louis just wanted to leave numerous bites everywhere. His stomach was a little pudgy but also firm and Louis wanted to touch it. And then- oh. His cock. The head was pink and glistening from precum, the rest of his length the same beautiful paleness. Louis wanted to lick it. So he did. He crawled to the edge and grabbed Harry's dick, making the younger boy moan. He stroked it quickly before taking the head into his mouth and suckling. Harry's hips bucked forward slightly, Louis taking the rest of him in without blinking. He pulled back and licked at the slit and then took him in his hand and started jacking him off. Louis was rock hard in his panties, his dick poking out a bit at the waistband and now sitting with his thighs on either side of himself, grinding down on the bed as he wanked off Harry. 

 

Harry was a panting mess, his sweaty curls sticking to his forehead and his head thrown back in pleasure. His lips were bitten red and his eyes clenched shut. He peeked one eye open and looked down at Louis and nearly came. Louis looked so fucking good, grinding down on the bed, desperate for some friction. Harry took a deep breath and grabbed Louis' wrist to prevent him from doing anymore. Louis looked up in shock before yanking Harry towards him, causing them to topple on the bed. Louis took control and rolled on top of the younger boy. "Scoot up to the headboard," he said, breathless. Harry did as told, pulling Louis with him. As soon as they were settled, Louis ground down onto Harry's bare cock, making the latter groan. Harry held onto Louis' hips as he moved on top of him, driving Harry insane. 

 

"H-harry," Louis got out between pants. "I need to ride you, like, now. Right now." And he started to grind down at a faster pace. Harry nodded and began to pull Louis' panties down. Harry moaned at the sight of the knickers going down his thighs. After the were off, his hands went around and immediately began to knead at Louis' ass. "Fuck," he gasped out. "Couldn't stand the sight of you in those, you're ass looked amazing." Louis smirked and ground down especially hard. "You into that, huh? Like seeing older men in women's clothing? Dirty boy." Louis teased. Harry's cheeks turned even more pink, if that was possible and shot back with, "Just let me get the fuck in you already." Louis grinned. "So eager and so young." He reached over to look in Gemma's drawers and pulled out a small bottle of lube. He slicked up Harry's cock immediately, "Don't need any prep, already finger m'self this morning." Harry gripped his hips harder and whimpered. Louis moaned as his cock head teased Louis' rim, lining his cock up and slipping it in. They both let out simultaneous moans and Louis began shifting down more. Harry was biting his lip as hard as he could, Louis tight heat enveloping him felt so good. It must have felt good for Louis too as he began slowly moving himself up and down on Harry's cock already. He started up an easy pace, bouncing on Harry's dick and letting out little gasps and whines every time. Harry brought his hands away from Louis' ass and fisted them in the sheets, needing something stable to hold onto. 

 

As Louis started to move faster Harry started thrusting up, meeting each other halfway. When Harry thrusted up a particularly hard time, Louis let out a moan so loud the neighbors would most definitely hear.  "T-there Harry," he gasped out. Harry took a hold of Louis' hips and held him steady while he thrust up into the older boy, hitting his prostate every time. They were both moaning loudly now, Harry gripping Louis' hips and Louis gripping Harry's biceps. Louis leaned forward and attached his lips to Harry's, their moans being silenced by one another. Harry was close. He started thrusting up faster into Louis, desperate for release. Louis brought his hand down and began to rub his own cock, both boys being on the edge now. Harry bit down on Louis' bottom lip and his hips stuttered as he came into Louis. Louis moaned into Harry's mouth and he ground down one last time before coming over his hand and Harry's stomach. He collapsed onto Harry's chest and wrapped his arms around the younger's neck. Harry held onto Louis while he tried to carefully pull out, both of them over sensitized. 

 

Neither of them said anything, just listened to their heart rates calm down and held each other. "Yaknow," Louis broke the silence. "You're pretty cool for a 16 year old." Harry yawned then grinned lazily. "You're not too bad for an old man." "Hey," Louis swatted at his shoulder. "I'm the best fuck you'll ever get." Harry huffed then mumbled a quiet, "And hopefully the only one I'll ever need," but Louis had already fallen asleep, his breaths coming out in even puffs against Harry's collarbone. 

**Author's Note:**

> WAS IT GOOD ENOUGH???
> 
> nah it's probably terrible lol thanks for reading anyway xxx


End file.
